eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
One Nation Under a Groove (Blue Thunder)
| image = | season = | episode = 8 | jdate = 31 May, 2012 | edate = 13 August, 2013 | previous = No One Is Innocent (Bye Bye Angel) | next = In the Dark We Live (Enemy Below) }} (Blue Thunder) is the eigth episode of the anime series Eureka Seven: AO. The episode title is a reference to the song " " by Episode Summary A Secret appears in the Republic of Faisal Arabia, but on behalf of its own interests, the United States government forces Generation Bleu to not engage it. Ao's comrade Fleur Blanc reveals to him the reason why she hates her father, Generation Bleu's president Christophe Blanc, but he manages to cheer her up and both return with renewed spirits to battle when they are finally authorized to confront the enemy. Plot Following the previous incident Ao is shown desperately trying to chase after Truth in the Nirvash, Christoph himself showing up to decide his punishment and putting forth a simple warning, explaining to him that he sees all of Generation Bleu’s pilots as his children. But it would seem that his punishment wasn’t limited to a simple warning at all, as when he goes about his day he finds Gazelle’s group blatantly following him around, Gazelle explaining to Fleur that Christoph told them to do it this way. At this point though a Scub Burst occurs on the Arabian Peninsula and Generation Bleu receives a request to take action and dispatches Pied Piper, where as Christoph has to deal with the Allied Forces getting uppity about them having their Mark I. While they’re on their way Fleur tells Ao just why Gazelle and his gang were tailing them and while she makes fun of the way Christoph said he see’s Generation Bleu’s pilots, Elena also reveals that Fleur isn’t just his daughter in that sense. However just as they arrive Pied Piper get a recall order due to the Allied Forces putting pressure on Generation Bleu under the pretext of being at odds with the country that the Secret has arrived above, Faisal Arabia. In response to this Ao is outraged, what had happened on Iwada still fresh in his mind and takes off, and Fleur, disgusted in why her father would do this, takes after Ao and eventually catches up with him at an old bar. Where she explains that just like him, she hates her father, in her case because he chose to save her after she and her mother were in a car crash. At this point though Ivica arrives and shows them a news report that has revoked their recall order, so determined to rub it in Christoph’s face Ao and Fleur head back eager to take action, Elena even noting such. As they close in on the Secret, the Triton’s AI Georg explains that the Secret attacks with an electrical discharge that could temporarily stun them, however even so ranged attacks don’t serve so well against it and after shutting down Elena’s Kyrie it propels itself upward intending to collide with the Scub Coral. But while they’re called back, Fleur rushes in to take it out at close range before it can do so, affirming that she can’t lose, however to this Ao responds that while he too hates his father he won’t risk his life for him before he can give him a good punch. By this point, while his words have reached her it’s too late, so they’re both forced to close in and take it down just seconds before it would have collided into the Scub Coral. After this they smugly make their way to Christoph’s office to rub their victory in his face, but on their way they find that the news report had been something put together by Christoph. Category:Eureka Seven: AO episodesCategory:Eureka Seven: AO